First Sign of Snow
by ThatOneGirlWithWifi
Summary: The Dawn we have grown to love isn't who we think she is. She is twice as powerful then we thought and owns a Darkrai? Ikarishipping, but it might contain other shipping. I do no own Pokemon.


*Dawn*

I sigh with a cloud of my breathe coming out of my mouth. I have been sitting on this window seat and looking out my window with mini lanterns surrounding it. I look over to my thermostat across my room and squint.

"40 degrees?" Since Ash left for Unova I have been very lonely having nothing to do and recently winning the Grand Festival. I look at the Luxury Ball next to my silver box with four Amethyst in each corner with a dreamstone in the middle. I have been deciding to bring out _him_ or not. It has been 16 years since I last saw _him_.

*16 Years Ago*

In a meadow of wilted and withered flowers, stood a girl at least five years old. SHe had short blue hair that reached her shoulder a sapphire eyes glowing with curiosity at a shadowy figure at the end of the meadow. She picked the only flower still alive. Even though it had been 30 degree weather she was not shivering in her white laced dress and barefoot. The girl stuck the flower that was black, but faded into a white with purple tips.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Here is a dreamless flower to show you I mean no harm." The girl just watched. The shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere which would have scared anyone even five year olds, but this strange child had a giant grin creeping up on her face.

"See! Was it that hard! Now you can play with me!" The figure took the girls peace offering into its hand. Once the flower was out of her grasp she started to spin and leap across the dead flowers. The figure stared at her in wonder and amusement in its glowing blue eyes.

_"Why aren't you running away scared.?"_ The strange figure asked her and the words seemed to echo.

"Yay you talk! Well, my mother always told me since I was born that just, because someone looks or acts different than others doesn't mean they are always bad. I knew you weren't bad, because you would of hurt me already." The child stops and spun around to face the figure.

"Let me introduce my self," The little girl cleared her throat.

"My name is Dawn Hikari! Whats yours?" The figure just looks at her while she is closed eye smiling like it was the best day of her life.

"_..."_

"_Darkrai."_

*16 Years Later*

I wish I could have used him or at least let him take a break from his Pokeball. If I did there is the risk of others finding out and questions will be thrown at me. Soon they would realize I am not who I really am.

"Okay fine," I let another cloud of my breathe out.

"Lets go train Darkrai." I get up from the window seat and look at my full length mirror behind my door that leads to the hallway.

"Do I need to change?" I study myself. Black sweatpants with boss on the side, my black hoodie with pink lining, I only my bra underneath, my black combat boots, and I have my hair in a low side ponytail. I am glad I thought of growing out my bangs to the length of the rest of my hair. I prefer to wear black with some pink since I have nothing better to do.

I walk over to Darkrai's Pokeball. I examine it for a second, searching for any scratches. I shrink the Pokeball and put it in my hoodie pocket. I walk over to a box with six indents in it next to my Grand Festival trophy. fie out of the six indents were filled with Pokeballs.

"Togekiss, Glaceon, Piplup, Typhlosion, Lopunny, and Luxray." I shrink all of them and put them in my hoodie pocket. I leave my room and walk to the front door. I see the elderly to babies all snuggled up in layers of clothing. Since I can remember the cold never really affected me,but it would be weird if you weren't so I basically lied about my whole self to everyone I met except the people in my neighborhood and Zoey.

I miss being able to walk out without having the annoying layers on me.

"Dawn! Sweetie, I haven't seen you in ages! Hows your mother!" I turn to my right to see my neighbor Mrs. Akimoto. She is an elderly woman in her late 80's or early 90's. She looked like a marshmallow in her coats.

"Hello Mrs. Akimoto! My mother is doing fine, she is off somewhere with my new step-dad." I reply in my normal preppy voice.

"Oh! I heard rumors going on that he is a handsome fella." She winks at me. I giggle in response. Her husband Mr. Akimoto comes onto their front porch.

"Honey you better not thinking about leaving me. We have been married for 70 years and still going." Mrs. Akimoto and I both know he is messing around. Mrs. Akimoto stands up and kisses him sweetly on his mouth.

"Well I got to go. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Akimoto I hope you have a wonderful day." I give them a big smile.

"Okay you to dear." I start to walk off of the trial and into the forest. The trees open to see the glistening half frozen Lake Verity.

"Come out everyone!" I reach into my hoodie pockets and get out five Pokeballs. Togekiss goes into the sky and flies, Glaceon goes onto the lake and ice beaming a walk path to a patch of ice to rest one, Piplup follows her and snuggles into her, Typhlosion goes by a tree and lean against it watching over everyone, and Luxray and Lopunny are snuggling against each other.

"Okay, you can do what you want just stay in this area. Typhlosion you are in charge." I see Typhlosion nod. I walk deeper into the forest to see a meadow of dead flowers.

"Okay Darkrai you can finally come out now." I release him from his Pokeball.

"_It's been along time young one."_

"Why do you always use telepathy!" I whine to him.

"Last time I actually heard your _real_ voice was when I was 7 and your _other_ form." I really want to see the real him.

"Okay fine you win Dawn." His voice is so dreamy, but he is my best friend/brother in a way. I would never think of him in that sort of way. As soon as a glow appears on him it disappears. There stood in Darkrai's place was a man at 6'3 with snow white hair that a piece keeps falling in his glowing blue eyes. He is wearing a black dress shirt with jeans and converse and to top it of her is wearing a red scarf around his neck. I run and jump into his arms bring both of us down. We laugh at my ridiculousness.

"I missed you." Since my face was in his shoulder it sounded like 'I mished wou'

"I missed you too." I look up to see clear sadness in his eyes.

"Do you understand why I could never bring you out?" I tilt my head to the left brushing the piece of hair that always falls in his right eye, but it just keeps falling back there.

"I do. But it doesn't mean I liked being away from you." Tears start to appear in my eyes.

"Okay, but I need to train you you are only level 76 and my lowest pokemon is 81." I get up and Darkrai goes back to a Pokemon. I face towards the lake.

"Luxray I need you!" Next thing I know I have a giant Pokemon licking my hand. Even though I am a coordinator does not mean I only train for appeals.

"Luxray stand for battle." Luxray stands in front of me and puffs out his chest. Darkrai sinks into the shadows. Luxray looks around confused.

"Luxray calm down and close your eyes." We both take a breath and close our eyes listening. I hear rustling. Both of our eyes open in sync.

"Now!" A large thunder strikes its target it, brightening this whole area.

*Unknown*

What was that? I look to the right of me where Lake Verity is. A large electric type attack appears. It looks like it belongs to a powerful trainer, because know wild pokemon is that strong. I walk over there to see a blunette with a Luxray fighting a… Darkrai?

*Dawn*

After I think Darkrai as learned from me and Luxray that bonds help a lot in battles I call of the attacks. I hear clapping coming from my right. I look to see the last person I would ever see.

"Hn. Who knew troublesome had strong Pokemon?" One snowflake starts to fall.


End file.
